The Divergent Eatons!
by DaughterOfDeath101
Summary: FouTris has a family. Many hard challenges in their life but they will get through them...right? twists and turns you wont expect! Tragedys, and Miracles, that you didnt see coming! read to be one with the Fabulous Eatons!
1. Chapter 1 Three Beautiful Angels

**Chapter 1**

**Tris's POV**

The Pain was almost unbearable. I just wanted the doctor to get the triplets out! I didn't know the genders, and I needed Chris to get back here with Tobias NOW!

_~Flashback~_

"_Today we will be learning how to knife throw" I said with a High, Stern voice. _

"_And we would won't hesitate to clip off part of your ear as I did to Six here in her initation" Four said with the same stern tone. "so go over to the table to get your knives" everyone went over and strapped on some knives. Four began showing them a throwing technique "so you will hold the knife like this and-" he was interrupted by a yell of pain by me. I was going into labor._

_~Flashback Over~_

Finally Chris came back in with Tobias Right behind her. He rushed to my side

"Does it hurt?!" he asks with a worried, and curious tone.

"Very" I replied in a painful voice.

"Tris you are about to get into the stage where you will have to push there will be lots of pain getting 3 babies out but in the end, you will have 3 beautiful angels" the docter says. I simply nodded. Then the pain hit me. I scrunched up my face and said the first this that came to my mind.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL" I say with a pain filled voice. I pushed. And again.

"Okay Tris the head of the first baby is out only about 2 more hard pushes" I pushed again, and again. "Okay the first baby is out!" a nurse picked up by first child to go clean him/her off I pushed again and again and again. "another head is out!" the docter exclaimed. I kept pushing until all my babies were out. The Nurse came back with my babies after they were clean. "Two Girls and one boy" the Nurse said handing me a pink bundle, giving Tobias the Blue Bundle, and giving Chris the other Pink bundle.

"What are we going to name them sweetie?" Tobias asks

"I don't know how about…."

**Hey this is my first fanfic! Plz go to my profile and vote on baby names! Thanks! ~Natalia**


	2. Chapter 2 Kendall, Ryleigh, Jackson

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

I walk into the kitchen get a little food but then feel my thigh vibrate I take out my phone and Answer the call "Hello?" I ask

"Hi Beatrice its Susan from abnegation calling to ask whats up" Susan says

"Oh Nothing much just hmm some week old Triplets" I say

"WHAT? WHEN WHAT HOW WHEN?!"

"a week ago, triplets, sex, a week ago"

"oh my gods you leave our faction and the next time I contact you, you have TRIPLETS?"

"yea and I have to go now"

"Okay Bye" and she hung up. I reached up to the Top cabinet and grab a box of Cherios. I get a bowl and milk and prepare them. I walk out into the Living room to watch The Babies and the girls who were now sitting on the couch with the sleeping babies, watching Say Yes To the Dress a show about girls picking out their wedding dresses.

"I can take the babies and put them in their cribs" I say

"I'll do it myself" Shauna asks apparently not wanting to let go of little Jackson

"I can too" Chris says Holding Kendall Close

"So can I" Marlene says with little Ryleigh

"Okay just put them in the right cribs" I say.

After the girls put the babies in their cribs they leave giving me time to do the dishes, laundry, and prepare milk before Tobias gets back. When I'm finished, Tobias does come back, but a little late. He walks up to me and just pulls me in for a full kiss. He then backs up to and says "I don't know any other way to say this" he says and grabs something from his pocket. "so, will you marry me?" he says getting on one knee.

"I will Tobias I will" I say as he slides the ring on my finger. He gets back up and kisses me again and I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.

**So sorry about the Sucky proposel part like Tobias said, "I Don't know any other way to say this" so thanks for reading, and feedback accepted ;) ~Natalia**


	3. Chapter 3 I Will, Tobias, I Will

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

I walk into the kitchen get a little food but then feel my thigh vibrate I take out my phone and Answer the call "Hello?" I ask

"Hi Beatrice its Susan from abnegation calling to ask whats up" Susan says

"Oh Nothing much just hmm some week old Triplets" I say

"WHAT? WHEN WHAT HOW WHEN?!"

"a week ago, triplets, sex, a week ago"

"oh my gods you leave our faction and the next time I contact you, you have TRIPLETS?"

"yea and I have to go now"

"Okay Bye" and she hung up. I reached up to the Top cabinet and grab a box of Cherios. I get a bowl and milk and prepare them. I walk out into the Living room to watch The Babies and the girls who were now sitting on the couch with the sleeping babies, watching Say Yes To the Dress a show about girls picking out their wedding dresses.

"I can take the babies and put them in their cribs" I say

"I'll do it myself" Shauna asks apparently not wanting to let go of little Jackson

"I can too" Chris says Holding Kendall Close

"So can I" Marlene says with little Ryleigh

"Okay just put them in the right cribs" I say.

After the girls put the babies in their cribs they leave giving me time to do the dishes, laundry, and prepare milk before Tobias gets back. When I'm finished, Tobias does come back, but a little late. He walks up to me and just pulls me in for a full kiss. He then backs up to and says "I don't know any other way to say this" he says and grabs something from his pocket. "so, will you marry me?" he says getting on one knee.

"I will Tobias I will" I say as he slides the ring on my finger. He gets back up and kisses me again and I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.

**So sorry about the Sucky proposel part like Tobias said, "I Don't know any other way to say this" so thanks for reading, and feedback accepted ;) ~Skyler**


	4. Chapter 4 Red, Brown, Blonde

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

I walk into the kitchen get a little food but then feel my thigh vibrate I take out my phone and Answer the call "Hello?" I ask

"Hi Beatrice its Susan from abnegation calling to ask whats up" Susan says

"Oh Nothing much just hmm some week old Triplets" I say

"WHAT? WHEN WHAT HOW WHEN?!"

"a week ago, triplets, sex, a week ago"

"oh my gods you leave our faction and the next time I contact you, you have TRIPLETS?"

"yea and I have to go now"

"Okay Bye" and she hung up. I reached up to the Top cabinet and grab a box of Cherios. I get a bowl and milk and prepare them. I walk out into the Living room to watch The Babies and the girls who were now sitting on the couch with the sleeping babies, watching Say Yes To the Dress a show about girls picking out their wedding dresses.

"I can take the babies and put them in their cribs" I say

"I'll do it myself" Shauna asks apparently not wanting to let go of little Jackson

"I can too" Chris says Holding Kendall Close

"So can I" Marlene says with little Ryleigh

"Okay just put them in the right cribs" I say.

After the girls put the babies in their cribs they leave giving me time to do the dishes, laundry, and prepare milk before Tobias gets back. When I'm finished, Tobias does come back, but a little late. He walks up to me and just pulls me in for a full kiss. He then backs up to and says "I don't know any other way to say this" he says and grabs something from his pocket. "so, will you marry me?" he says getting on one knee.

"I will Tobias I will" I say as he slides the ring on my finger. He gets back up and kisses me again and I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.

**So sorry about the Sucky proposel part like Tobias said, "I Don't know any other way to say this" so thanks for reading, and feedback accepted ;) ~Natalia**


	5. Chapter 5 Lucille

**Sooo, i am really happy right now, annnd its because i got A review. yes i know its only one, but i'm still really happy so Thank you, Anonymous 7 (I THINK I SPELLED IT WRONG) so anyway here is that chapter he or she wanted!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Tris POV**

I snuggled in bed with Tobias and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep right away, so i thought about the triplets, and how much pain i went through to get them. it was worth it. then, slowly i drifted off to sleep.

Tobias woke me up at 4 am so we could get ready to get to the net and get the transfers and Dauntless born. this year, Tobias and I, got assigned the transfers, and since i was no longer pregnant, i could put my full effort back into training the initiates.I threw on a black tank top and jeans, then pushed my hair back into a ponytail. i waited for Tobias while eating a chocolate granola bar. he finally came out of the bedroom and we walked to the net.

we waited by the net with Zeke and Shauna who were the assigned as trainers for the Dauntless born. Uriah and Marlene, were back at our apartment with the triplets watching them. then finally we heard Peter's voice above telling them to jump. Peter was a their second choice for leader after i said no and became a trainer like Tobias. finally we saw someone climb on the edge. Tobias walked forward and waited for him/her to jump. then, we saw a red blur come down and land in the net. It was an Amity. she laughed and Four/Tobias pulled down the net and pulled the Amity girl out and he said, "Whats your name" and she started to say, "S-" and Tobias interrupted her "Pick a new one if you want, but make it good. you don't get to pick again" she thought for a moment and finally said, "Stella". Tobias looked at me and i announced,

"First Jumper, Stella!"

We had 12 faction transfers this year.

Stella- Amity

Nathan- Erudite

Lisa- Candor

Kathy- Candor

George- Erudite

Bobby- Erudite

Lyssa- Candor

Amy- Abnegation

Hayden- Erudite

Taylor- Abnegation

Lucille- Candor

Daniel- Candor

Thats 4 Erudite, 2 Abnegation, 1 Amity, and 5 Candor smart-mouths. Zeke and Shauna had 10 Dauntless born. we had a total of 22 initiates.

Zeke and Shauna lead the Dauntless born away so we could talk to the transfers. "Hello initiates I'm Four, and this is my fiancee Six. we are your initiation trainers' he was about to continue when a sassy, Candor girl interrupted "like the numbers?" she says. "Exactly like the numbers" i say. "were 1,2,3, and 5 taken or something?" "What is your name?' Four asks. "Lucille". "well _Lucille_ if we wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, such as yourself, we would've joined their faction!". this line triggers my memory of my Initiation and Four said those exact words to Christina. i smirk as she shuts up. "now you will follow us" Four says. we walk down the hallway towards the training room. "this is the Training room" he says "where you will fight, and well, _Train_" few transfers laugh, including Stella. "I want you here 5 o' clock am every morning. you got it?" everyone nods. we exit the training room and head for the transfer bedroom and continue on with the tour.

After we finished the tour and dropped the transfers off at lunch, I headed back to the apartment while Tobias brought back lunch for us. i knocked on the door and walked in. i saw Uriah playing with Jackson on the floor with letter blocks, while Marlene played with Ryleigh with a doll. Kendall, was fast asleep on the couch. i smiled and Marlene looked up. "oh hellllooo" she says "hellllooo to you too" i walked over to the couch and grabbed Kendall to put back in her crib but she woke up when i touched her. she looked at me with her Blue eyes like mine. i smile. she smiles. then Tobias walks in with a bag of lunch. he also has a big chunk of Dauntless cake in his other hand. Uriah, looks up at the dauntless cake and says, "DAUNTLESS CAKE GIMME GIMME GIMME" Tobias, Mar, and i laugh and Uriah soon joins in. We all go sit at our table. we place the Triplets in their high chairs and give them small cubes of cake. i grab a slice of turkey and a biscuit from the bag and inhale it. Tobias looks and my empty plate and says, "you mustve been hungry" and i reply, "no i just want cake" and we all laugh. I eat a big slice of cake and put my dishes in the sink when i soon get a call on my phone. i answer the phone and lean against the counter top.

"hello?' i say into the phone. "hello Tris" the voice on the other end belongs to the one and only; Peter. "What do u want" i say walking into the other room. "Fiesty Stiff. i just wanted to call you and tell you that, now that im leader, and you, are a trainer, i am in charge of you". "so what" i say. "i can give you orders. and my first order is: make sure my sister passes initiation.". "you have a sister?". "yes in fact i do, her name is Lucille". Of of course _Lucille. _"Oh yep, now i see it, that devilish girl" "what did you say about her?" "nothing" "well she better pass initation, or else" i shake my head and hang up. i walk back into the kitchen and grab Kendall and Ryleigh to change for bed. "who was it?" Tobias asks. "Just..." i try to think of someone "just Christina". "what did she want?" "she just wanted to talk". i dont think he bought it but he stopped asking. i bring Ryleigh and Kendall into their bedroom and put them in their jammies. i hear Mar and Uriah leave. Tobias walks in with Jackson as i put Kendall in her crib. "who was it really" he says. i sigh "it was Christina" i say again.  


**Okay guys, i know this is a lousy ending point, but this chapter is about 1,104 words long, so im gonna end it here, so pleeeease Review and if you have a question, i will answer it in the next chapter Thanks, and PEACE ~Natalia**


End file.
